globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Basic Editing
To edit an article click on the "edit this page" or "edit" tab at the top of the page. If you want to create a new page, type in the name of the page in the search box (left). If the page doesn't already exist, follow the red "Create this page" link. Using Headers Wiki articles are structured using headers. These are created by containing the header text in the mathematical equals ( = ) sign. The more signs either side, the lower the header. The highest level header being : Two Signs Using this will automatically add the "Two Signs" text to the automatically generated menu at the top of the article. Please see the to see the effects headers create. Please note: it is possible to have a single sign header, but only in extreme cases is it really proper to use it - because using it normally creates far too many horizontal lines everywhere, and makes an article difficult to read. Creating Links Internal Links Linking within a wiki is an integral part of wiki articles. Creating an internal link is easy; simply contain a page name inside double square brackets like this which appears as this. Notice the read colour - this is because a page called "this" does not exist within the GA Wiki. Piping If you ever wanted to create an internal link that appeared as different text - for example, you wanted to link the Main Page but wanted the link to appear as the text "this" - you would use a "pipe" character ( | ). To create a link of this type simple state the page you want to link to first, then the pipe character, then the text you want to use. For the above example you would use this, which true to form, appears as this. External Links Creating a link to an external site is also very simple; you simply contain the URL of the page to go to within single square brackets like this: http://global-agenda.info, which appears as http://global-agenda.info. However, to create a link with different text, simply add a space after the URL and type the desired text. For example: Global-Agenda Wiki would create: Global-Agenda Wiki. References A major part of editing articles is that you must cite your sources - in layman's terms, say where you got the information. You may have seen the floating number within square brackets throughout this wiki - that is because that is a source. Clicking that number will take you to the bottom of the page, and the link that the number refers to. To add a reference in your article, simply follow the example below: This is the text you want to add a reference to. http://www.this-is-the-reference-url.com, This is the explanation text This would appear as: This is the text you want to add a reference to. http://www.this-is-the-reference-url.com, This is the explanation text However, you must add to the bottom of the page to create the link. I have done this under the Footnotes header. Click the above reference to test it out. Formatting Text There are three main basic operators that you can format text with. These are: *'Bold' *''Italic'' *''Both of the above'' To create these, the code below was used: *'Bold' *''Italic'' *''Both of the above'' Simply contain the text you want emboldened or italicized within the correct number of apostrophe characters ( ' ); three for bold, two for italic, and five for both. Footnotes Category:Help